In the past, secondary injection thrust vector control devices have used throttling characteristics of mechanical or fluidic valves that modulate one-hundred percent of the gas flow rate and hence the thrust vector control force. There is a need for a secondary injection thrust vector control device that makes use of a controllable burning rate hot gas generator as the throttling or modulating means and a control device that uses only about 10 percent mechanical valving of the hot gas flow compared to a 100 percent mechanical valving of the flow of other systems.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a gaseous secondary injection thrust vector control device that utilizes a vortex valve and therefore requires only about 10 percent of the injection gas to be mechanically throttled or valved in controlling the gas flow rate and hence the thrust vector control force the rocket motor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gaseous secondary injection thrust vector control device which utilizes valving means that can be of reduced size and cost due to only about 10 percent of the hot gas flow being mechanically valved.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.